masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ralok
Fixing ralok, with your permission I could fix it and still have all the comments on the page. Just offering here. Lancer1289 18:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : Nah its ok, i just wish people wouldnt come along and make a bunch of seemingly insane edits. ralok 18:35, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok then. Lancer1289 18:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Turian/ human To each their own, i say. Being old and bitter can still be fun! : NO BEING OLD AND BITTER CANNOT BE FUN, well anyways if you are going to persue your own way yungen just remember the number one rule for turian human relations, DONT INGEST ralok 21:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I'll make sure to avoid that. Tartakovsky I just though we could discuss this here without getting into an edit war. For now I have reverted to the version with the trivia so we could discuss it. Basically I looked at the history and after the trivia was added, it went through several editors before Tullis saw it and modified to the version we have been fighting over. I'm thinking that if she modified it then there was a good reason she just didn't take it out all together. Lancer1289 01:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : I have presented my reasoning, i am simply going by the example the wiki has put forth, consider kotor2 trivia most of it consists of pointing out that people have similiar names, not only is this guys name not identical but it is nota unique name other people exsist who have the name, aswell it is irrelevent to the character, he is a sceintist who work on bugs and the animator workss more on things that concern robots than insects, ralok 01:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Who are you talking about really because I'm lost on who are you talking about right now. Lancer1289 01:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) yaroslev: messes with alien bugs Genndy: makes pictures of robots does that clarify things? ralok 01:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conficit)Sorry I to take a minute to look at it, but also I have been looking at the other things, and I was looking at google and when you put in the last name, the animator's name is the first one up and the most common one up. The reason I reverted first is the same reason I put in the edit summery, there is a lot of animation that goes into a video game and that is the reason it has been there for all this time. While I will admit the contriversy around the Kotor II thing, there is a little more reason for this one to stay but I can ask spart if you want. Lancer1289 01:35, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Getting a third opinion on these things is always nice, and youare indeed correct he isthe first name to show up in a google search, and google does know what people want ralok :Indeed it does, but I'll drop Spart a line when I'm done here and see what he thinks. Lancer1289 01:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Just dropped Spart a line so all we can do is wait. Lancer1289 01:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree it should stay. I mean, they even look pretty damn similar. Compare Genndy Tartakovsky and Yaroslav Tartakovsky. It's hardly a common surname, even for a Russian surname. SpartHawg948 02:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Spart, well another conversation that was able to be resolve without fighting or anyone getting angry. Lancer1289 02:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) they indeed look fairly similiar, ok this aint so bad. ralok 03:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) the hot wars ralok, i had a vision...the chicks in ME1 that you romanced and ME2 that you romanced are going to find each other and start a huge cat fight man! Woo-hoo! : This almost happened in jade empire, but then it got even more awesome. ralok 12:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick thank you! Just wanted to pop in and say thanks for keeping an eye on this NiRv4n4 character, and for reverting his childish vandalism of my talk page. I was out and about and totally unaware this was going on (mores the pity), but fortunately several users such as yourself were minding the homefront and keeping twerps like this in line. So again, you have my sincere thanks! :) SpartHawg948 00:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 07:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) The keepers evolved http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2gum3fNe_Q&feature=related about 6:05 into it. Vigil states "But the keepers are no longer directly controlled by Sovereign or its ilk. They evolved so that they only respond to the signals emitted by the Citadel itself." (emphasis added) So yeah, it is stated that the keepers evolved. SpartHawg948 10:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : But didnt they only respond in stimulous to the alterations that the protheans made. The article makes it seem like the protheans didnt do anything at all and it all just happened naturally. ralok 12:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) No. AS my now-refreshed memory tells me (thanks to that video), the Protheans didn't do jack to the keepers. The keepers had evolved to the point where they didn't take signals from Reapers, just from the Citadel. So the Prothean plan was to disrupt the signal from the Citadel, not to alter the keepers in any way. And the article foes note that. "However, the Prothean scientists used a reverse-engineered prototype mass relay -- the Conduit -- travelled to the Citadel, and altered the Citadel signal. When Sovereign decided it was time to begin the cycle again, the keepers ignored the order." So yeah, the article as is works, and as was edited, doesn't. SpartHawg948 18:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :: ok thanks for helping clearthat up, i was.. .. horriblyconfused. ralok 01:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Updating the ME2 Enemy infobox Hey there, I've been working on yet another change to the templates we have in use. I'd like to update to add a "health bar" which quickly indicates what defenses an enemy has. I'm also looking for suggestions on other ways to update it. If you have the time, I'd really appreciate it if you could have a look at the examples in my sandbox, then head over to the project page and give your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and criticisms on what I have so far. Thanks! Dammej 06:37, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Quick Request Just a quick favor to ask. When I, in my capacity as an admin, ask someone to refrain from doing something, like adding ages taken from a source that has been demonstrated to be inaccurate, please do not go behind me and tell that person "dont bediscouragd from adding theages of other people whos ages havent been specifically shown ingame". That is contradicting a request from, and undercutting the authority of, an administrator, which is unacceptable. It would be another matter entirely if even just one of the ages on the site had been demonstrated to be accurate. None have. And three have been demonstrated to be inaccurate, directly contradicted by in-game sources, with at least one other being very likely wrong as well. So again, when an admin leaves a request asking someone not to do something, don't go in behind them and say, 'well, it's okay if you do it sometimes'. Thanks, SpartHawg948 23:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : sorry, it wasnt my intention to undermine you in anyway . . . . . ralok 23:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Rude and Insulting Language You do realize that I'm expecting you to make a very public retraction and apology for calling me racist, right? The was comment baseless, crude, uncalled for, and just plain insulting. You have no idea what or how I feel about others, nor can you gauge my feelings based on a brief little blurb I typed. How would you like it if I responded to one of your posts by saying "Don't be such a child molester"? You seriously have no idea how infuriated I am right now, or how hard I am having to work to restrain myself. I strongly suggest that you immediately apologize, retract the statement, and remove it from your comment, as it is clearly in violation of site policy, and with your track record of violating the policies, this could be one strike too many. SpartHawg948 09:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Still waiting on that apology and retraction. Here's a hint: Telling someone that they "just need to lighten up" doesn't count. I'd suggest you hurry, as my patience is rapidly diminishing, and it's causing me to remember all the times inappropriate comments you've made have been let slide. You've been shown an inordinate amount of patience and tolerance. I'd suggest you ensure that it wasn't in vain. SpartHawg948 10:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I am sorry about this, wont happen again. ralok 10:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::No, you're right. It won't. That last little profanity-laced rant was literally the last straw. SpartHawg948 10:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) thank god he's been blocked indefinitely, this guy is a dick! :And yet that is still no reason to say things like that. Lancer1289 14:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) yes there is, it makes me feel better =D, ok, i'm done now